Lesbian LOVE
by SwtKyLes
Summary: There's a lesbian Jadean  which is in love with Destinerea but is afraid to tell her 'til Dest makes the first move and Jade is hella confuzzled but deff not denying ANYTHING from Destinerea :D


**Chapter one:**

**Name:**Jadean Marie

**Age:**17

**Looks:**Midway dwn back blond hair, natural curly but always straight. long, kinda thin eye lashes that cover those amazingly sparkling blue eyes. 5'6" tall. Nice body(not too skinny but not big either). Kinda big boobs(C cup to be exact). Usually wears simi-dark colored low cut tops and tight skinnie jeans.(When not wearing THE uniform.)

**Personality**:Sweet, perverted, passionate, sometimes a royal bitch, has a badass temper, and clearly likes being dominate in her relationships(which are with gurls).

**Info:**Jadean lives in a little town called Maysville with her adopted family of 5, but sheis one of the nicest gurls in the absolutely hates Daevon and is in love with Destinerea. She once had a short relationship with Jimberly. The sorry little slut of a skank loved every minute of having Jadean "abuse" her while they had mind blowing sex(which Jadean didn't like taht type of kinky sex tho, she liked it simply gentle and kinda slow). She's also dated many gurls in Maysville an Point Ridge. BUT she's only really had eyes for Destinerea. Jadean also comes from a pure blooded blunt family, and a somewhat rich one at that. She has 3 siblings(not counting her real siblings that she doesn't know nothing about) and has a cat called Darkness.(Obviously, it's a black cat.)

**Chapter Two:**

A lesbian goddess, that's what a lot of people called her. Not for just her actions, but for the fact that she really lives up to it. She was hella gorgeous, when the straight gurls stopped and stared. The only thing most people felt for her was lust. She clearly wasn't the goddest of love and beauty, she was the goddest of lust, sex, and lesbians. But she hated her reputation with a passion. How could she ever get close to Destinerea if she had this reputation of being a lesbian skank? Of course she's shy which really doesn't help none. Damn... she had a lot on her mind,she's suppose to be taking class notes for her test next week but all she can write is "Jadean and Destinerea" in every way possible even backwards. She suddenly got this idea to tell Destinerea that she was having troubles with a class and she needed a little tutoring from her.(But would this work?)Jadean looked up at the clock, only 5 minutes more of class left. As time goes by she seems to get even more nervous(2 minutes left), more time passed by her tummy flips and she gets butterfiles(1 whole minute left), she starts panicing taking deep breathes because she's hella scared. The bell rings and class is dismissed.

**Chapter Three:**

As Jadean was walking to her locker she saw Desinerea standing there out of reflex Jadean started smiling and blushing but her heart started skipping beats(so it seemed) and started pounding faster. She knew for sure Destinerea didn't notice her at all(or sooo she thought). As Jadean was putting her books in her locker(she had the bottom locker like always) she heard heels walk up to her and an amazing voice state "Hey Jade hunn watcha doing?" Jadean answered in a wondering voice,"Eh nothing much just putting my books up an trying to get ready to go home...you?" as she tried her damnest to get those nooks to fit in the locker.(After she got done and closed her locker she slowly stood up and saw that it was Destinerea, that was the beautiful female with a killer voice whom she was talking to.) "Oh I'm doing fine hunn I was just wondering if you could come over and help me with my science project because I really don't know what I'm doing and you're really really good at it." By then Jadeans face was hella red but she just couldn't seem to keep her amazingly sparkling blue eyes off of Destinerea's lucious beautiful tan legs; Her standing there in her tight purple dress(only down to right above her knees and her heels that lifted her up off the floor. The dress was low cut at the top showing some cleavage and slightly a tad bit of the top of her boobs. Jadean just couldn't help but stare. "Um...ummm...y..yeah sure I can help you with it because I'm really good at it but I may not have away over." BUT Jadean didnt specifically explain what she's good at ;D. "Oh that's fine I can give you a ride to my place then to your house,if you'd like," Destinerea replied. "Y...ye...yeah thats fine Dest." Jadean had a lot running through her mind BUT she had to remember that she was jsut helping with the project. "But umm I need help with my math if you don't mind," Jadean said kinda softly but loud enough for Desinerea to hear. "Yes hunn I'll help you just meet me outside after school."

**Chapter Four:**

After school Jadean was just standing there waiting on Destinerea to walk out. She thought Dest would walk out with a bunch of people but wait she was wrong. Here came Dest in her sexy ass dress with her hair slightly blowing witht the wind. She was really stunning especially with that sexy strut she was doing(not purposely as Jadean thought). "Hey hunn are you ready to leave?", Dest said all bubbly and happy. "Yes ma'am," Jadean replied with a smirk. She of course let Desinerea walk in front of her simply so Dest couldn't notice Jade staring her up and down. It didn't take Jadean long to realize that Dest had an absoultely stunning body(perfect curves and all). But Jadean decided to watch Destinerea's ass move in a prefect pattern as she went ahead. Jade then noticed an outline of panties(not any type of panties but a tightly fit thong) by then Jade was biting her lip because she "accidently" pictured Dest in nothing but her panties and bra. They had finally made it to Destinerea's car(a,match to the owner,fine as hell black on black 2011 Mustang with butterfly doors), Jadean just stood there with her mouth open not knowing what to say. Dest started giggling and said,"C'mon, get in." Jade still didn't know what to say so she just did as told.

**Chapter Five:**

In the vehicle Destinerea turned up her sound system(Boss with an 12under her back seat) after she had pulled out from the stop light because neither gurl knew what to say really. When the song Pussy came on Dest seemed to know every single word,verse by verse, because she was singing along. Jade kept glancing over at her because she didn't want to freak her out by just staring. The only thing that was running through Jades mind was 'yeah I say she does have a pretty pussy and I'd love to find out.' Just from this thought she was a tad wet but she didn't want to tell Destinerea because she's not so sure how she'd react. So Jadean just sit there, watched Dest, and secretly bit her lip. Dest's lips were so perfect and so was her whole body Jade just couldn't help it.

**Chapter Six:**

When finally arriving to Destinerea's house after a 10 minute drive that seemed to have lasted forever, for Jadean as her mind and imagination kept roaming and wondering, Destinerea was still kinda hyper. Jade was soo amused with Dest's house, it was breath taking just like Destinerea and her car. Walking up the steps Jadean kept glancing back an forth between Destinerea and her house. Dest finally said, "Hunn are you okay?" Everytime she called Jade hunn, Jade seemed to smirk and kinda get butterflies. So while smirking Jade replied,"Yeah hunn I'm okay and yes I'm positive," because she knew Dest was gonna ask. Dest just smiled. As the doors opened Destinerea flipped on the lights. "Where's your parents?" Jadean questioned in curiosity. Destinerea smiled and replied,"Well they're at work:dad doesn't get home 'til 3 in the AM and mom doesn't get home 'til 4:30 in the AM so I pretty much consider that I live by myself." Jade didn't know what the fuck to say then because the smile that Dest gave off was a kinda sey but mysterious smile.(Hmm wonder what that was suppose to mean?)

**Chapter Seven:**


End file.
